Never giving up
by RayOfSunshineXOXO
Summary: Jennifer Liverlyn is the girl who loves life, has all the friends, and is from District 9. When she is reaped for the 72nd Hunger Games, what will happen? Besides falling for her mentor and being a part of an interesting alliance in the Games, what else will she go through in her experience? This is her story.
1. The Reaping

**AN: Hi! so this is my first fan-fiction! I hope you guys like it!**

**UPDATE 10/19/13: I originally wrote this and posted it like 2 years ago, but I have just recently gone through it and changed alot of things.**

**Disclaimer (honestly i dont know if they are required or not, but i see everyone else putting them so just to be safe): I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_Back hand-spring. _

Today is the reaping.

_ Aerial._

I'm not nervous. I shouldn't be nervous. I can't be nervous. There's no reason to be nervous. I am one of the lucky kids in District 9 who doesn't have to sign up for the tesserae.

Just five entries. I will be ok.

_Back walkover._

_ Cartwheel._

Ok I guess I am a little nervous. Every 16 year old should be. Heck, every child from 12-18 in Panem should be scared out of their witts today!

Well maybe not districts 1,2, and 4.

I step off the matt in the school gymnasium, and quickly change out of my sweaty clothes and into my pink blouse and black pants, and head over to the Computer Application Facility that my uncle is the manager of.

Computers.

That's district 9's industry.

In the beginning, the Capitol gave all electronical responsibilities to District 3. But as the people of the Capitol became so tech-savy, computers became more and more complicated. The demands for newer, faster, and better computers became too much for just one district to handle, so they gave us the industry of everything that has to do with computers. Computer production, applications, special-effects, you name it. District 9's industry before that was plastic-production. I guess the Capitol thought it would be easy to just make it themselves.

I walk into the warehouse and i see my uncle helping out a few of his employers designing an update to a computer application. This is one of the things I like about District 9. And computers. In some other districts you are just forced in to work at whatever your industry is. Like 12 with their coal mines. Or 8 with their textile factories.

But here, there is a wide-range of jobs involving the computers, especially since the snobby Capitol people just keep demanding more and more advanced computers. They want a computer that they can fit in their pocket. They want one that will talk to them. And so on and so forth.

Anyways, at least here in District 9, people can chose what kind of job they want in the computer business.

Choice. Huh. That's something you don't get often in Panem.

"Hi Uncle Dom" I say from across the room.

He looks up. "Oh. Hello Jennifer."

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help before the Reaping?"

"No. I'm fine. Shouldn't you be headed home to get ready? You only have a little over an hour."

I look at the clock on the wall. 12:55.

_ Shoot._

This always happens.

Anytime I step on that mat, and I do what I do what I love more than anything else in the world, I get so caught up in the moment and lose track of time.

It's so relaxing. That's why I went there today, I was freaking out about the reaping. I could clear my mind.

I definitely did not plan to be there that long. I had to have been there for at least 3 hours.

I say good-bye to my uncle and head to our house. It's not too far of a walk since the Computer Application Facility is right next to the upper-class neighborhood of District 9.

I approach my house and walk in. I give out a little sigh. I do just about every time I enter this house. It feels empty. Like, no one has ever lived here before. I mean, it has furniture, a TV, and pictures on the wall, but it's just missing that _homey_ feeling.

There's not much I suppose I can do about that. It's just me and my uncle that live here after all, and he's at work a lot of the time.

I'm very grateful for everything my uncle has done for me. He took me in when my parents died so I wouldn't have to go live at the horrid community home with all the other parentless children.

I was only 7 when they died. You know, District 9 is supposed to be one of the safest districts in Panem. There's not a lot of crime that happens at all. However, my parents weren't as lucky as the rest of our district. When they were out one night, a person tried to mug them. My parents resisted, but the guy had a weapon and actually killed them.

I notice tears on my cheek. I frown. I need to keep my emotions in check. It was years ago.

I quickly wipe away my tears and go to my room. I open my closet, and look over my options. Being one of the richer ones in my district, and the fact that my uncle only has one other mouth to feed, we are often left with extra money, which my uncle uses to by me an infinite amount of clothes.

I decide to wear the dress my uncle bought me for my birthday last year. A knee-length soft-pink fitted dress with dark-green spaghetti straps and a matching dark-green horizontal line at the waist.

I look at myself in my mirror. Brown skin. Dark brown curly hair that falls to just under my chest. The green from my dress matches my eyes perfectly.

I fasten my mom's pink diamond pin she gave me right before she died in my hair. There. I look decent enough.

I look at the clock again. 1:30. I can hear my uncle coming in the house now. I make us some sandwiches out of the left over deer we got from the butcher yesterday, as my uncle quickly throws on some decent looking clothes. We sit and eat our sandwiches chatting about the new computer application he was working on with his workers this morning.

Soon we only have five minutes until we have to go, so I rise from the table and start towards the door. I stop when I realize that I don't hear my uncle's footsteps behind me. I turn and see him staring at me and smiling proudly.

"What?" I ask, somewhat annoyed, even though he hasn't done anything to upset me.

"Nothing. It's just you've grown into such a beautiful young lady and I am very proud of you," he says sweetly.

I beam at him. "Thank you! Now, we should probably get going before the Peacekeepers have to drag us there."

My uncle quickly loses himself in the crowd of worried parents and children under 12, as I go over to the area marked "16" and look for some of my friends.

"Jen!" one of my best friends Lara calls. She is wearing a very pretty ruffled yellow dress. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks! You too! I'm so scared, I've been shaky all day," I say, as I look around anxiously through the crowds for my other best friend. "Where's Britt?" I ask Lara.

Lara and I look around for a moment until we find her, flirting with a group of boys we hang out with.

Our friends turn their attention to us as we approach them. I notice some of the guys are staring at me, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I am used to guys staring at me at school. I know they think I'm pretty, I have just never thought much of it.

"Jen, you look amazing," One of my friends, Josh, exclaims. Then he blushes. I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"Thanks," I say, grinning at him. That only makes him blush harder.

"Sexy," Eric, joining the conversation, says with a devilish grin.

I roll my eyes. Eric is probably the funniest guy at our school. He also has more confidence than anyone I have ever met in my life.

"Shut up Eric!" I exclaim, and slap his arm.

"Ouch!" he says with mock-pain. We all laugh.

I glance up at the stage, and see the reaping is about to begin. I see two mentors taking their seat chatting with the mayor.

Sparky, our district's escort walks up to the microphone, and asks for our attention in his silly, super hilarious Capitol accent. When everybody is silent, he begins by saying how great it is to be here. Then he turns the microphone over to our mayor, so he can talk about the history of Panem.

Like every year, I tune out the history lesson, and just stare at Sparky and wonder why he chooses to look so odd. He has bright-orange skin, red eyebrows, and neon-yellow spiky hair. He is wearing an electric blue, plastic-looking jumpsuit. I will never understand how this considered acceptable in the Capitol because to the districts, these people just look so bizarre.

Sparky takes the microphone again and says, "Let's get down to business then, shall we?" He pauses for a minute and then shrugs.

Wait. He wasn't seriously expecting an applause, was he? This is District 9, not a Career district.

"Well then. Let's start with the ladies."

My stomach fills with butterflies, and I'm getting really nervous. It can't be me. I don't want to die. I love my life too much.

Sparky digs his hand into the first glass ball. "Jennifer Liverlyn!" Sparky exclaims, as if he was just told he was going to get lifetime supply of flashy jumpsuits.

Well, at least someone's happy about this.

**AN: Well there you have it, my first chapter to my first fan fiction! I hoped you like it! I'll update in a few days! Ok! Well until next time! :) :) :)**


	2. Goodbyes

**AN: I hope you like it! I did get my first review! I am very happy! Thanks again Mockingjaybird! Well here is the 2nd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

I feel a lot of arms tightly squeeze me. I'm stuck in the middle of a big group hug. But now is not the time to be hugging. That time will come. I wiggle my way out of my friends' embrace.

I'm shocked. I never imagined this would happen. I mean, I had my fair- share of nightmares about it, but I never pictured it _actually_ happening.

_What am I going to do?_ I can't kill people. I'm not strong. _What am I going to do?_

I have no other choice but to do what I do best as I make my way towards the stage. I put on a big smile. I have to be brave. I have to smile through the pain.

When I spot a camera, I flash an even bigger smile and wave._ I might as well make a good first impression._

"Great! Now on to the gentleman," Sparky beams as he reaches into the second glass ball.

_Please no one I know. Please no one I know. _I may not really have a chance in these games, but I haven't given up just yet. I have to come home. But if I know the boy tribute, it will be even harder for me to get out of this alive.

"Trenton Carmel!" Sparky shouts happily.

I do know who he is. Yet we've never spoken. I've seen him at my school. He is one year younger than me, and he hardly every talks. I've never seen him with a friend before. He's rather mysterious.

His face remains emotionless as he walks up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the 72nd Hunger Games tributes from District 9," Sparky exclaims.

We shake hands and then are ushered by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building so our family and friends can say goodbye to us.

My uncle is the first person that comes through the door. I see the sorrow in his eyes. He opens his arms, inviting me in for a hug. We hug for what seems to be forever. For the first time in a long time, my uncle and I are silent. I'm doing my best not to cry, but he doesn't seem to care about that and lets a few tears slip down his cheeks.

When the Peacekeeper comes and says it's time to leave, my uncle simply says, "I will see you when you're home."

I blink. He can't be serious. I don't stand a chance in these games. I doubt I ever will. I nod though. I will try my best to come home. I won't give up.

When he leaves, Britt and Lara enter. Their eyes are already red and puffy, and when they see me, they burst out crying again.

I rush over and hug them. "You guys..." I trail off. I don't know what to say. _Sorry but I got reaped, it was nice knowing you_? No. That doesn't sound right. They are my best friends and they deserve much better than that. "You guys," I begin again. "It- It's going to be ok."

"But what if it's not, Jen?" Britt sniffles.

"It will be. I- I promise." I say trying to be reassuring, but I know we all see right through it. We all know it won't be alright.

"You can't leave!" Lara begs.

I sigh. "I don't have a choice! I have to go."

"We're really going to miss you." Britt says as she pulls me in for a hug.

Lara joins us. They are sobbing now. I'm on the verge of crying too. But I won't. Not if I want to attempt to win. I can't let the Capitol see weakness in me.

"I'm going to miss you too," I say. I rest my forehead on Lara's shoulder.

The Peacekeeper comes in and escorts Lara and Britt out. They wave, their faces still soaked with tears.

I wave back. I can't believe I'm saying good-bye to my two best friends in the world. This just doesn't feel right. But like I hear people say, all good things come to an end. Like my parents.

Now me. No, no. That's not right. I'm not dead yet.

I take a seat, but I don't get to sit for long because the doors burst open and I am ambushed by more of my friends' hugs. Well, not all of them. Lara and Britt have already said their goodbyes to me.

Josh is the first to talk. "Jen..." He starts. "I can't believe this."

"We all can't." Lily, a girl we sit with at lunch, adds.

"I know but it happens." I shrug, trying to make it look like it's not a big deal.

They all look at me with disbelief.

"Well." Eric speaks for the first time. It's very out of character for him to be so silent.

"Well?" I ask.

Eric begins again, "Look. You are coming home. Sure you won't be the strongest person, but you can do this. We all know you're fast; you beat everyone in gym class. And you are amazing at gymnastics. You may not know how to use a weapon, like some of the other kids, but please, don't doubt yourself. Use your strengths to your advantage."

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. I have never seen Eric be serious about one thing in his entire life. He's always joking, and playing around. This was uncharted territory. Glancing around the room, I see that I'm not the only one who is shocked by Eric's sudden change in personality.

"Why are you telling me this?" I knew he cared about me, but I didn't understand how he could be so serious.

Eric smirks. "Because no one wants to see that pretty face of yours get messed up," He winks at me. Okay, he's back to normal.

All I can do is roll my eyes, relieved that playful Eric is back. I want to be able to remember my friends as they usually are.

I'm really going to miss them all. I usher them all in for a group hug.

When the Peacekeeper comes to get them, my friends all smile sadly.

"I'll miss you guys," I tell them.

"We'll miss you too," says my friend Andrea.

I wave. There they go. There goes the people that have given my life meaning. The odds are I won't see them again. I won't be able to see Britt and Lara's smile. Or feel my Uncle's hug. I won't be able to hear Eric's jokes, or be able to laugh about everything with Josh anymore. I won't be able to hang out with any of my wonderful friends like Lily and Andrea anymore. I can't believe the Capitol is going to take all of this away from me.

**AN: Ok, there you have it! I didn't say anything before, but seriously, if you guys are confused about something, please ask me!**


	3. Meeting the Mentors

**AN: HEY! I'M BACK! Lol, a YEAR later! I'm not sure that anyone cares really though..this story wasn't much of a hit..but then again that might have been my fault for only having 2 chapters? Dunno..Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins & Do not own the Hunger Games**

I can hear the Peacekeepers announce there will be no more visitors. And I see a Peacekeeper come in to retrieve me. He escorts me and Trenton to the train station. Trenton has a solemn expression, not caring about the cameras, whereas I am wearing a big smile on face, wanting to leave a lasting impression on the Capitol.

When we are put on the train, Trenton and I are met by Sparky and he takes us to our rooms. I am taken aback by how big my room is. It's all very rich and luxurious.

I walk over to a dresser and I see all the clothes inside them. I decide I should change out of this dress and into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of blue pants that's made from what looks to be denim, and I find a light blue blouse.

Then Sparky comes and tells me it's time for dinner. I follow him into the dining area of the train. In there already, are two of the three living victors District 9 currently has.

The 54 year-old man with blonde hair that is starting to bald is Scott Shallock. He smiles. "Hello Jennifer, nice to meet you."

I smile back at him. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Shallock."

Just then Jeremy Thalewoode, District 9's 17 year-old victor, lets out a little laugh.

Scott turns a little red and quickly says, "Please, call me Scott."

"Umm okay," I say a little confused. What was so funny about that?

Then we all take a seat. I sit between and empty seat and Sparky, with Jeremy and Scott across from me.

I almost forgot Sparky was there when he says, "My, my! Dinner is going to starting! Where is that boy?"

Scott stands up. "I'll get him."

"I'll go with you," Sparky says.

Scott mutters something under his breath as he leaves. I get the feeling he doesn't like Sparky very much.

As soon as he's out of the room, I turn to Jeremy and ask, "What was so funny?"

"Well nice to meet you too," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "We've already met remember?" I recall the time when he stole my apple at lunch when I was 7.

Jeremy grins. "That doesn't count. I was 8. And I that apple was just so red and big. It looked too good to ignore," he says jokingly.

"Whatever. What was so funny?" I ask again.

"It was funny because the only person that ever calls him 'Mr. Shallock' is Sparky, and Scott hates it. He thinks the formality makes him sound so serious, and honestly, Scott is far from being a serious person," Jeremy frowns for a second. "Well, he does get pretty serious once he's in the Capitol. He really does want his tributes to come home. Enjoy your time on the train while you can. A serious Scott is not a fun one."

When Scott and Sparky come back in with a very quiet Trenton, the food is served.

My eyes widen when I see the food. Upper class or not, I have never seen so much food at a dinner table in my life!

"Sorry I was taking a nap." Trenton says, starting the conversation.

"Good Trenton, you are going to need your rest," Scott says, taking up a new serious tone.

"Wow it's coming early this year," Jeremy says under his breath.

Scott glares at Jeremy before continuing, "You won't be getting much sleep in the arena, so you may as well get as much as you can today. Also, try to eat as much as you can, I can guarantee you won't eat as much as you're used to in the arena either-"

"Come on Scott they just got here! There is no need to start talking about that yet," Jeremy exclaims.

"It's never too early to start mentoring them, Jeremy. Especially since we are going to get someone home this time. Now, are you two wanting to be coached together or separately? There will be no hard feeling for wanting to coached alone."

I glance at Trenton. He really didn't look too friendly. He definitely didn't look like he wanted to be coached with me. "Separately," I answered for us.

"Alright then. I will work with Trenton, and Jennifer, you will work with Jeremy," Scott decides.

Jeremy winks at me.

I grin back at him. Any girl would be lucky to have any kind of alone time with Jeremy. This guy was hot, with his light skin, dark brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. But something feels off. Then it hits me.

"Where is Sheila?" I ask.

"What? You don't me to be your mentor?" Jeremy puts his hand on his heart, feigning hurt.

"No, it's just-" I begin.

"Sheila wanted to stay home with her kids this time. Now that the poor kids' father died, she's all they have, bless her heart," Sparky says, sounding a little over dramatic.

Oh that's right. I forgot she lost her husband. She has to raise those 5 kids all by herself.

For most of the dinner, Trenton is silent. Scott keeps trying to give us advice, but Jeremy keeps changing the subject, insisting that there will be plenty of time to discuss the Games in the Capitol.

**AN: Yup so there it is..I hope to actually update more often, and not  
>ANNUALY like I just did..hahaha...I'd like it if you reviewed! :) I'd like to<br>know what you guys think so far. (Considering anyone is reading my story and im  
>not just talking to myself)..Oh and I changed my penname if anyone noticed :D<br>It used to be ifweburnyouburnwithus...so ya I'm the same person..Just in case  
>anyone got confused..<strong>


	4. The Other Tributes

**A/N: Sorry for updating late, but hey! At least it wasn't a years wait like last time!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

After dinner, we watch the recap of the Reapings for the other districts.

I am very nervous to see the people that will be trying to kill me in a week for obvious reasons. All I can do is hope that no one is too strong. I wouldn't stand a chance. I know my hopes are empty, though. Everyone knows the kind of guys and girls the Careers spit out every year.

The recap starts with District 1, and I'm already fidgeting on the couch next to Jeremy, when I see the muscles on the girl who volunteered. The boy that follows is buffer than any boy I have ever seen back in my district.

My hands start shaking, and Jeremy takes one in his and squeezes. It's surprisingly comforting just to feel the warmth his hand gives off. I am able to relax a little. Jeremy knows exactly what I am going through. He was in this position only 2 years ago.

The tributes from District 2 look smaller than usual, them usually being the winning district and all, but nonetheless, they look like fighters.

My apprehension subsides when I see District 3. I didn't pay much attention to the girl, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the friendly-looking, blonde haired boy that looked more nervous than I looked after seeing Districts 1 and 2- and I really didn't think that was possible!

And then it was District 4. I think I almost stopped breathing when I saw the boy-more like man- who mounted the stage after shouting he volunteered before the escort could even get the first syllable out of the boy's name who was actually reaped. Sparky was mumbling something about manners in his seat, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could see was this boy on the TV screen, who had to be almost 7 feet. He was by far the strongest guy I've ever seen. He looked like he could take on both the boys and girls of Districts 1 and 2 put together. It was already clear, even though it wasn't even halfway through the Reapings, that he was the one to beat. The leader of the Careers. The one that was more than likely to get out of this alive. The one with the odds in his favor. My heart sunk. I really _didn't_ stand a chance in this thing.

The rest of the reaping passed by in a blur. Many people were nervous, shocked, angry and scared. Some girls even cried.

I only took in very insignificant details from the tributes. The pale blue eyes of the girl from District 6. The jet-black hair of the boy from District 7. I don't remember any important details. Nothing that could help me in the games.

When it hits District 9, I was shocked. I was amazed at how well I was able to hide my true feelings behind my smile as I watch the girl on the screen saunter onto the stage, as if that was the best moment of her life. As if she _wanted_ to be there. And if I'm being honest, I think I actually looked _good_.

**A/N: Too short? Sorry if you think so..i thought this was a good place to quit though. I'll try to update sooner next time! Please review!**


	5. Arriving at the Capitol

**A/N: So I know I said I wouldn't wait to update a year later again, but here we are. Sorry! To be honest, I just was not happy with this story. I started writting it when I was like 13 or 14, and so a lot of ideas I had then, didn't sound as good anymore. I re-read my story, and I just did not like it, so I unofficially abandoned it. I am really sorry about that. I have decided I'd give this another go, though. I changed a lot of stuff to make me like this story more.**

**IMPORTANT! If you are returning to this story, from reading it before, you should seriously go back and re-read the story! I did edit my chapters pretty durastically, especially the dialogue, because I thought my dialogue from before was absolutely terrible. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, I do not own the Hunger Games.**

When I wake up the next morning, I look out the window and see that we are almost to the Capitol. I go to the dining area to eat some breakfast and see that I am the first one awake. I grab some toast and eat it while I stare out the window. Then I hear footsteps.

"Hey," someone says. I turn and see that it's Jeremy.

"Hey," I reply as he grabs some food and sits down across from me.

We don't say anything for a while. I focus my attention back to the window, but when I look away, I catch Jeremy staring at me.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face," I ask grinning, letting him know I caught him staring at me.

Jeremy doesn't say anything. Instead, he just raises one hand and cups my jaw. I feel a spark ignite in my body when his thumb lightly brushes over my bottom lip. Then, he removes his hand, looking almost reluctant to do so.

I smile shyly. I guess I actually did have something on my face.

"There wasn't actually anything on your face," He says, as though he could read minds.

"Then why-"

"Because I wanted to touch you," he states bluntly.

My eyes widen in shock. I could feel myself blushing. It's a good thing I have dark skin. I would have been mortified if he could see how heated my face really was.

Jeremy is smirking, and before I could say anything, Scott and Trenton enter the room.

Right when I finish eating, Sparky runs in and exclaims, "Look out the window, everyone! We are here! Welcome to the Capitol!"

I turn my head and stare out the window in awe. There it is, the Capitol. It was so hard to resent the place, when it looked absolutely stunning. The buildings were beautiful and the whole place seemed so colorful.

I walked towards a larger window on the other side of the room.

"Oh!" I gasped, startled. Outside the window were dozens of Capitol citizens, waving and trying to get my attention. I couldn't help but smile back at them. These people really did think we were celebrities, even if they were, by far, richer than us.

When the train halts, Sparky ushers Trenton and me off towards a building.

I am sent into a room where three bubbly people, who I assume are my prep team, greet me. They get to work on me, waxing just about every part of my body.

I was in pain. If getting waxed hurt this bad, I couldn't imagine what it will be like in a week when I'm out in the arena and someone is trying to kill me. They wash my hair out, and use what they call a flat-iron to straighten my curls.

When they deem me presentable, I am left alone to wait for my stylist. About 5 minutes later, a skinny woman with cyan skin walks in.

She tucks a piece of her yellow hair under her ear before she sticks her hand out towards me and says, "Hello. My name is Corra. I will be your stylist."

I take her hand and shake it. I smile at her and introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Jennifer, but call me Jen. It's so nice to finally meet you! How are you doing?"

She immediately takes this as an invitation to start chatting away about herself. I expected this, Capitol people tend to be overly-conceited.

After about ten minutes, she finally decides to get serious and talk about the Opening Ceremonies.

"Well, we stylists are supposed to make you guys look good, and that shouldn't be too hard because you are pretty, but I still do have my work cut out for me. I want you to look fabulous out there. Sexy, even. You should definitely use your beauty to get the attention of possible male sponsors."

I did not like where this was going. I have seen the years where tributes go out on their chariots naked. All I could do was hope that was not what Corra had in mind for me.

**A/N: Okay there it is. I would really like to know what you guys thought. I am feeling better about this story now that I changed things, so I really do feel confident that I will update more often! Again, I am really sorry for waiting so long again. **

**Another thing: I know Katniss put a lot of emphasis on her prep team in the books, but there wasn't much emphasis on them in the movies. Honestly, when I read fanfictions, I do not usually care about the prep teams, so I thought I wouldn't go into detail about them in this story. But do you guys want more emphasis on them? Because I will talk about them more and give them characters, if that's what you guys want.**


	6. Opening Ceremony

**A/N: My last two chapters haven't been very long, so I hope this one is better for you guys!**

**Disclaimer:I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games**

Lucky for me, Corra's idea of sexy did not, in fact, mean me showing the entire nation my naked body. But that didn't mean Corra didn't try her best to have me show enough skin to get the entire male population of the Capitol's attention.

What I find myself in is a very tight; very short; very revealing, strapless cream-colored dress. If it could even be considered a dress. The thing is, the dress is really just a lot of computer mouse cords wrapped strategically and tightly around my body. The prep team put my hair in an eccentric up-do, and stuck an actual computer mouse in it. Because the cords are wrapped so tightly, it is almost impossible to move in. The dress reaches only about mid-thigh, and my legs feel squished together.

I try to walk out of the room and into the hallway, barely moving in the process. I have never walked so excruciatingly slow, and the four-inch high heels I was put in are not helping. Finally I manage to make it out of the room, and I see Jeremy outside the door, leaning against a wall.

His eyes widen as he takes in my outfit. He freezes.

"Are you okay?" I decide to try and act oblivious.

"Y-you..Y-you look…" Is he stuttering? I have never heard of Jeremy Thalewoode ever stuttering. After a moment, he recovers from his shocked state, and begins to let his eyes travel down my body and then back up. Then he smirks and says, "You definitely won't have any trouble getting any sponsors."

I smile at him, "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Jeremy walks closer to me. When our bodies are about an inch from touching, he tucks a strand of hair that escaped my up-do behind my ear. Then he leans in and whispers in my ear, "Please do."

I feel myself start to blush. This is crazy. I have never felt so affected by a guy. What is it about Jeremy that is so different?

He begins to trace my cheek with two of his fingers. He grins, "Your face is warm. I like making you blush."

I try to deny that I'm blushing. I try to say anything. But I can't. I'm speechless. Jeremy Thalewoode has me under a spell.

His touch has ignited that spark I felt earlier that morning on the train. I wonder if maybe I'm going crazy, but judging by the look in Jeremy's deep blue eyes, I think he feels it too.

I finally regain some control, and I step back. I ask him, "Where is everyone else?"

"They are all at the chariots already. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

I hobble along in my tight dress, trying (and failing) to keep up with Jeremy. Eventually he looks behind him and sees how much trouble I'm having. He sighs and walks back to me. Then, without warning, he throws me over his shoulder and begins walking again.

I let out a tiny squeal. "What are you doing!?"

He chuckles. "Well, you weren't going very fast. I thought I'd be a good mentor and help out my tribute. At the pace you were going, the Ceremony would probably be over with by the time we got there. Besides, I get a very nice view of your bottom from this position."

"Hey!" I exclaim, indignantly.

He just chuckles and keeps walking.

I sigh and let him carry me through the corridors, until we reach a door. He sets me down and opens the door for me. When we are outside, he leads me to where two horses, a carriage, Trenton, Scott, Sparky, Corra, and a purple man with white hair-who must be Trenton's stylist-all are standing.

Trenton looks good, and I'm a little envious by how much less skin he has been forced to show. He is dressed in a thin cream-colored jumpsuit, with cords wrapped around his arms. We match, but his costume is definitely less extreme.

Jeremy helps me up into the chariot, and Trenton gets in after me. Then, the Ceremony begins and the Tributes from One roll out. Scott starts saying something to Trenton. Corra begins to fuss with my hair, trying to make sure everything is perfect and in place. When she finishes, Jeremy starts giving me advice.

"Remember, you are trying to get people to like you. Smile, wave, do anything you possibly can do to get their attention and leave an impression. Try to rack up as much Sponsors as you can."

I nod. "Okay. Thanks."

District 8 has begun to move out.

He smiles, "You're going to do great."

Trenton ignores me as we roll out of the gate and into the Capitol. We are met by cheers and screams.

I follow Jeremy's advice and I smile and wave at everybody I see. I even blow kisses. The crowd responds with more wild cheers. I wink in the direction of a group of teenage boys, and am rewarded with catcalls. I grin and wave more as we roll through the town. When a person blows a kiss at me, I pretend to catch it and put my fingers to my lips. This makes the crowd erupt in louder cheering.

When we make it to the City Circle, we have to wait for the tributes of 10, 11, and 12 to arrive. I glance around at my fellow tributes. They are all tense and silent. I notice the boy from 4, who is sizing everyone up. I am taken aback by how much taller and bigger he is in person. I really do not stand a chance against a guy like that. Then, he notices me staring at him, and he winks at me. I decide to play along, and so I grin back at him.

Finally, the other tributes get here, and President Snow begins his welcome speech.

When he finishes, we are brought back to the Tribute Tower and we get off our chariots. Our mentors, stylists, and Sparky are waiting for us.

Jeremy walks over to the chariot and helps me down. "You did great. I heard some people talking about you. You definitely got at least a few Sponsors."

I smile. "Can we go now? I really want to get out of this thing."

Jeremy involuntarily glances down at my appearance again. His gaze lingers a little on my figure before he looks back up and responds, grinning. "But I like this look so much-" He cuts off when he notices the look I give him. "Fine. This way."

He tells Scott and Sparky where we are going before he takes my hand, and leads me to the elevators. I try to ignore how nice it feels to have my hand in his. "Press the button with a nine on it. When you get out, your room is through the third door on the right."

"You're not going with me?"

"No, I have to have a discussion with Scott."

I nod and then step into the elevator as he walks off. Just before the doors are about to close, none other but the boy from District 4 steps in.

He grins when he notices he has ended up in the same elevator as me. He walks over to me, in the state of a predator, and I back up until I am met with the wall.

"District 9 is it?" He guesses, his eyes roaming over my dress.

I smile mysteriously up at him, "What do you think?" This guy can obviously kill me without so much as blinking, so I obviously have to have a different tactic. Maybe flirting would work, and he won't kill me. It's unlikely, but it's worth a shot. "Do you have a name to go with that face?" I ask, sweetly. He really does have a nice face, too. He has blonde hair and light brown wide eyes. He most definitely will not have any trouble getting sponsors, even without his enormous muscles.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," is his reply.

I give him a confused look. "I thought the expression is supposed to go, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'"

He smirks. "Do you want to play that instead? Because I'm definitely game."

Okay. Now this is getting a little too far.

He must have noticed my discomfort, because his smile gets wider and leans in closer to me and says, "You know, you're really hot. It's going to suck seeing you die in the arena."

I let in a sharp intake of breath. There's something about the look in his eyes that tells me he wants to do more than just see me die. He wants to kill me himself. Now I'm scared. I shouldn't have done this. I'm in too deep.

The elevator doors open on the fourth floor, but he doesn't move from his spot that is only inches from me.

From behind him I hear,"Brad. Stop trying to charm the other tributes. It's not going to work."

The District 4 boy, or 'Brad', steps away, and I look over my shoulder to see who my savior is. Only a few feet away is the one and only Finnick Odair. And can I say, my TV did not do this man justice. I definitely see why he is the Capitol's heartthrob.

"Thanks," I breathe out.

Finnick smirks and says, "Tell Jeremy I said hi."

Then the elevator door closes.

**A/N: Please let me know how you liked it! Did you like my Finnick cameo? He was my favorite character in the trilogy, so I just had to. Seriously though, if you liked or disliked something let me know so I can adapt! I want you guys to like this story. Also, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, tell me. I need some help coming up with ideas for the interviews because I'm not really good with dialogue. Okay. Until next time! :)**


End file.
